1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method and mobile communication terminal for changing the configuration of a screen displaying function items.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional mobile communication terminals, screens for function items are constructed in the same size and form, as shown in FIG. 1, and have a structure for displaying icons and titles of the function items. On a screen displaying the function items divided in a uniform size, as shown in FIG. 1, an associated function icon is shaded when an indicator is used for a user's selection. The user can select a current desired function item by moving the associated indicator.
There is a problem in that display visibility is low since movement between items and a current position is indicated only by shading of a screen displaying function items of a conventional mobile communication terminal.
As user demands have become more diverse, mobile communication terminals now support a variety of functions, such as a menu edit function and the like, so additional functions can be efficiently utilized in various methods while considering various desires of the users. These methods should be able to satisfy desires of users and preferentially consider convenience for users.
However, since specific function items may be conventionally displayed only in a similar size and shape, it is difficult for users to differentially display high-preference items. For example, icons or list items indicating a buddy group and a family group in a phonebook are very similar to each other in size and shape, and differentiation between them, other than changing only a sequence of the icons or lists, is not available.